Wolf In Human's Clothes
by Sano-kun
Summary: The Nirvana rescue a drifting cryo-pod from the Harvesters. Inside is a boy whom is also human and something more. Rating may go up.
1. Fenir

Wolf In Human's Clothes  
  
Chapter 1: Fenir  
  
By: Sano-kun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread at all okay folks. I lay claim to Fenir and the rest of the OC's.  
  
===10 Years Prior===  
  
Chaos was the scene. A fleet of starships were currently in battle against an horde of blocky aliens fighters while a much large ship trailed behind them towards a tiny green and violet planet. Inside of a space station orbiting the planet, a boy whom looked no older than eighteen was running through the corriders. The boy had wild and flowing snow white hair, bright golden eyes, and earthy brown skin. The boy was wearing a pair of long and baggy black shorts, and a thick black dog collar with a steel tag engraved with the letter 'F' dangling from it. The boy was also spattered with a large amount of blood which caused certain portions of his hair to be tinted a dark pink. Rounding a corner the boy ran into what looked like a bunch of shock troopers from Jin-Roh. Pain. That was the only thing which was the youth could feel as bullets went through his body. If one was to observe closer of those that had managed to miss and impacted against the wall, one could see that the bullets were made out of pure silver instead of the typical tungsten or copper/lead shells. The boy dropped to his kness as his blood began to pool around him while a low hiss was emintating from steam which was escaping his wounds. Growling the young man stood up once more before another shot was fired directly into his neck. The boy removed a dart from his neck as the drugs slowly took over him and he passed out. A elderly woman with wild gray hair and piercing blue eyes in a white lab coat suddenly came up to the boy and flipped him over to his back and took out a pair of tweezers.  
  
"I told you not to harm him." Said the woman annoyedly as she began to remove the bullets from the boy at a rapid pace.  
  
"But Professor Doyle, the boy had slaughtered at least fifty of our elite untis and the entire 3rd regiment." Said one of the shock troopers.  
  
"I don't care! This boy...he was confused, he thought you were going to kill him." Said Doyle softly as she took out the last bullet and watched as the wounds began to close themselves up.  
  
"Err, I don't believe that this kid is harmless and confused." Said one soldier.  
  
"Silence, now help me take him to the hangar, I need him to go into cryo. If you forgotten we are under attack and he's the only one here whom can fight on equal terms with those things."  
  
"If he can fight those damn things out there then why isn't he fighting right now?" Said another soldier getting a bit more impatient.  
  
"Because he's not fully developed, and the only way for him to is for him to sleep."  
  
"Sleep, feh then what's the big deal?!"  
  
"He needs to sleep for at least ten years...by that time we'll already be dead!"  
  
"What makes him so special that he should live?!"  
  
"He's...all I have left in this world, that's why I must send him out...hopefully he'll survive and be able to defeat these things." Said Doyle as she brushed the boys snow white hair from his contrasting dark face.  
  
"Fine, you heard the lady get the wolf and take him to the hangar."  
  
The soldiers lifted the surprisingly heavy boy up and carried him through the halls, all the while regaining their balance from the outside attacks which rocked the station. In a matter of minutes the group had finally made it to the brightly lit hangars where a pair of scientists dressed the same as Doyle stood around a large black box which was the size of a coffin although it was at least twelve times thicker.  
  
"Professor what has happened to the boy?" Asked one of the scientist.  
  
"These morons here decided he was a threat." Glared the female professor.  
  
"No matter he'll live, anyways just set him in here quickly."  
  
"Good, alright is everything good to go?" Said the second scientist.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, prepare..." Started the first before he was stopped by Doyle.  
  
"Wait." Said the woman as she walked over to the pod and looked down at the unconcious boy.  
  
"Professor Doyle."  
  
"You'll live, I just know it but I also know it's my time...hopefully this'll remind you of all the good times we had. Also know that I love you and that I'll always be within your heart my dearest son." Whispered Professor Doyle as she added a golden tag onto the boys collar. The tag was engraved with a crescent moon surrounded by three stars.  
  
"Alright lets get this boy frozen and away from this planet."  
  
"Crap, looks like they really want to get rid of the project." Muttered the second scientist as the attacks on the staion became more frequent.  
  
"...Alright everything is finished. The boy is in complete cryo-stasis. Awaiting your orders ma'am."  
  
"Launch." Ordered Doyle.  
  
"Launching."  
  
As the cryo pod was shot out into the recesses of space, the station's orbit had started to deteriorate from the constant attacks. The station entered it's planets atmosphere and in a grand explosion was destroyed as its reactor went critical. The cube-ish aliens pressed their attack until there was nothing left of the planet's space fleet. Senseing victory at hand, the aliens began to desend upon the planet.  
  
===10 Years Later===  
  
The space ship Nirvana was slowly moving away from the small water planet, Anapatos, when it had caught a weak signal being produced. On the bridge, the boss of the pirates, Magno Vivan or Boss to the others, sat silently as the operators Celtic, Amarone, Belevedere, and Ezra were giving the old woman readouts on the source of the signal. A minute passed before they announced the source to be a cryo-pod before the ships sensors went off as they detected the readings of several Cube types approaching the pod at a rapid pace. Magno turned towards her seond in command, Buzam Caressa or B.C., before speaking.  
  
"So B.C. do you think that this could be a trap from the enemy?" Asked Magno.  
  
"Maybe but I really can't see them going so far to do this, and it looks like they're after the pod." Said B.C.  
  
"Hmm, alright then. Attention Gascogne I want you to retrieve that pod and all Dread teams and Hibiki scramble and provide Gascogne cover."  
  
"Roger Captain." Responded a chorus of the female pilots.  
  
"You got it old lady." Said Hibiki/  
  
In a matter of moments the Vangaurd, Dreads, and Gascogne's supply ship were launched as they raced the Cube to the pods. Energy blasts were fired in rapid succession as each side battled to see whom would gain the prize. Seeing a opening, Gascogne was able to teather the pod and began to high tail it back to the Nirvana as some of the Cubes began to esend upon her. The woman continued to dodge the shots fired at her before she was saved as Hibiki flew past and sliced the fighters apart. Once they were able to make their way back to the Nirvana and unloaded the cryo-pod in the cargo hold were Duero, Paiway, and Parfet were waiting. Soon a a small portion of the ships crew gathered around the pod as the engineer and the medical specialist worked. After a half hour of tinkering with the pod it cracked open while a large amount of icy cold mist billowed from the pod. Duero looked into the pod to gasp at the sight of the boy covered in dry blood all over him curled up in a fetal posistion.  
  
"We have to get him to the medical wing quickly, he's covered in blood!" Shouted Duero before the boys hand shot out and grabbed him by his wrist.  
  
"Huh...who...are you?" Questioned the boy as he opened his eyes to stare directly at Duero as he started to get up.  
  
"Listen you're hurt, you're covered in blood." Said Duero as he tried to stop the boy from getting up but it was in vain as he was shoved away.  
  
"Oh man, he looks like hell." Jura mummered as she saw the boy get out of the pod and stand to his full height which was a few inches shorter than Duero.  
  
"I haven't seen that much blood before." Paiway shuddered.  
  
"I know...look at those scars all over his chest. Those are definatley from a bullet but how could he survive I have no idea." Said Barnette as she inspected the boy from afar.  
  
"Hey take your time you've just woken up from cryo sleep. Listen kid what's your name?" Duero said as he caught the boy as he stumbled while nearly falling over himself at the boys weight.  
  
"..Fenir." Said the boy showing a set of enlargened and pointy canines.  
  
"Well Fenir, I'm Duero."  
  
"Thank you Duero."  
  
"You're welcome but for now I need you to come with me so I can do a through check on you and to also get you cleaned up porperly."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As Duero led Fenir away with Paiway in tow, the group had split all the while gossiping about Fenir. The most popular topics were that of his state of bloodiness and scars, the color of his hair and eyes, and the dog collar around his neck. Once the boy had reached the medical wing, Duero began to run a series of tests as he cleaned the boy somewhat of the cacked on blood. The doctor stopped testing when he began to scan Fenir's DNA to find it was bound along with that of something he couldn't identify. Thinking to himself that he'll alert the captain later, Duero told Paiway to take him to the baths and to make sure that he and his clothes were washed. Grumpily the girl obeyed and walked away with Fenir. Once the pair made it to the baths, Paiway told the boy to remove his clothes and to get into the water with her back turned to him. Fenir complied with Paiway's orders and slipped out of his shorts and slid into the water and sighed in relief as he felt the blood starting to dissolve and float away from him.  
  
"Here's some shampoo, soap, a washcloth and a towel. You do know what they're for don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you Paiway." Said Fenir as he gave Paiway a toothy grin causing the younger girl to giggle.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Really I do."  
  
"Well don't expect me to help you alot. Crrrrooooaaaakkkk." Teased Paiway as she held out her frog puppet in front of Fenir's face.  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
"You'd better. I'll be back shortly with your clothes alright."  
  
"Okay." Said the boy as he watched Paiway leave. Fenir's face became one mixed with sadness, anger, and confusion as he rubbed the golden tag on his collar in between his fingers, "Momma, why did I have to live, what made me so special?"  
  
The boy sat in the bath with tears flowing freely as he reared his head back and let out a mournful howl which echoed throughout the ship, causing many to stop what they were doing, wondering what was the cause for the sound. Magno was on the bridge as the sound made its way through the ship and her face took on an almost melancoly look as she closed her eyes. Catching her reaction, B.C. turned over to the older woman to see what was wrong.  
  
"Captain what's wrong?" B.C. asked.  
  
"The sound just now, it was something that I've heard before from dogs when they were sad or hurt." Mused the older woman.  
  
"Yes but we have no dogs here."  
  
"I know, it's just felt like that howl was more human in nature."  
  
"Then what could've caused it?"  
  
"I don't know it could be the Pexis acting up again."  
  
"Captain." Said Duero as he walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Oh Duero how's our newest passenger?"  
  
"The boy's name is Fenir and I gues he's around the same age as myself. He seems to be totally healthy from what I could see, even though he was covered in dried blood and his body is riddled with scars when we found him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was the same thing that was on my mind at first...but that was pushed to the back of my mind when I scanned his DNA I came across this." Said Duero as he handed a electronic clipboard to Magno whom scaned over it before her eyes widened, "As you can see his DNA is bound to another unknown strand forming a quad-helix instead of the normal double helix all humans have."  
  
"So what you're saying is that the boy isn't even human, interesting."  
  
"Captain should we tell everyone to be on gaurd around the boy for a while till we are able to figure out his intentions?" Asked B.C.  
  
"I don't think it will be nessesary B.C., just something that I can feel in these old bones of mine."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Also everyone, you are to keep what you heard here a secret from everyone else."  
  
"Gotcha." Replied the bridge crew girls.  
  
"Understood." Duero nodded.  
  
Back in the baths Fenir had finally managed to stop crying and begun to wash himelf down. The boy sighed as he was satisfied with how clean he was and stepped out of the bath and croched low on all fours and began to shake himself at a rapid pace until a majority of the water was removed from his body. The moment he finished shaking up the water, in a ironic twist of fate, Paiway had decided to walk into the bathing area with Fenir's clothes hanging off of one of her arms. The girl stared in mute shock as he face turned a deep red as the nude Fenir stood up to his full height and gave the small girl her first look at the what seperated a man from a woman.  
  
"H-h-h-h-here...are y-your clothes." Paiway stammered as she held out Fenir's clothes while shutting her eyes tightly and hanging her head down.  
  
"Thank you Paiway." Smiled Fenir as he took his clothes from Paiways outsreatched arms and began to get dressed.  
  
"Y-y-you're welcome." Paiway blushed even harder.  
  
"Hey Paiway what's the matter?"  
  
"N-n-nothing, I'll just be going now." Said Paiway as she ran out hurridly.  
  
"Weird girl...crap I'm hungry." Fenir mummered as he walked out of the bath while tugging on his collar.  
  
Back with Paiway, the young girl was stil red in the face while running fast past anybody she came across. The crew memebers that she passed stared in confusion as the young nurse passed them up. A few minutes after Paiway had passed, Fenir came along while stopping every once and a while sniffing the air. After five more stops the young man grinned happily as he caught the sent of food and rushed his way into the galley. Looking around he spotted the conver belt where he saw plates of food being moved along. Fenir drooled as he ran over to the belt while knocking a few women out of his way and loaded his arms full of plates. Smiling the boy sat down at a table where one confused looking Bart sat while munching on some pills.  
  
"Hey you must be that new guy I've been hearing about?" Said Bart as Fenir sat next to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm Fenir who are you?" Fenir asked.  
  
"I'm Bart."  
  
"Nice to meet you Bart, but are there anymore guys on the ship cause all I've seen are women."  
  
"Besides myself, Duero, and Hibiki whom you'll meet eventually, you're the only other male on the ship."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's sort of a long story."  
  
"Okay." Said Fenir as he buried his face into his plate and wolfed down his food in less than three minutes to the surprise of Bart and the disgust of the women.  
  
"That was soo nasty." Muttered a random dread pilot as she walked out leaving her plate untouched.  
  
"Oh cool she isn't gonna eat that."  
  
"Man Fenir, what are you a man or a dog?" Said Bart as he ducked under the table as Fenir sunk his teeth into the roasted chicken the woman had and started to shake it before he inhaled the entire thing after four bites.  
  
"Uhhh...both." Fenir belched grossing out more of the women.  
  
========================  
  
So what do you think? Constructive critics are accepted and all that jazz. Flames whatever. I can really care less. I'm gonna put up a filler chapter that's gonna serve as a index for the story's soundtrack. As for Pairings there's gonna be Hibiki/Dita, Bart/Misty, and Duero/Parfet. I'm gonna let the reviewers to choose who Fenir should end up with from these couplings listed below.  
  
Fenir/Jura  
  
Fenir/Meia  
  
Fenir/Banette  
  
Fenir/Amarone  
  
Fenir/Belvedere  
  
Fenir/Celtic  
  
Fenir/Paiway (Suggested by my sister)  
  
Fenir/Gascogne  
  
Just choose whom you want and I'll post the results at the end of chapters 4 or 5. Thanks in advance. 


	2. Adapting

Wolf In Human's Clothes  
  
Chapter 2: Adapting  
  
By: Sano-kun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread at all okay folks. I lay claim to Fenir and the rest of the OC's.  
  
To say that Bart was lost would have been the understatement of the epoch. Fenir continued to gorge himself while the other just stared at him. Bart let the same thought loop in his mind of Fenir's resonse saying he was both a dog and a man. The navigator allowed himself to breath a bit before talking to Fenir once more.  
  
"Hey Fenir what did you mean by you're both?" Bart asked.  
  
"Uh, it's like I said, I'm a man and a dog...well a wolf to be more accurate." Said Fenir simply over a moments thought before he snatched a roll from the plate of a woman whom just sighed and let the boy eat it.  
  
"That isn't possible."  
  
"Well that was what everyone thought until I was born."  
  
"Fenir that's crazy, that goes beyong everything in genetics."  
  
"Well guess I'm a oddity then huh?"  
  
"Probably, anyways I need to get to the bridge now."  
  
"The bridge, can I come?"  
  
"Yeah, you're proabaly going to end up talking with the Captain later anyways so why not now." Bart said as he walked out of the mess hall with Fenir trailing behind him.  
  
Back on the bridge the captain was being flooded with complaints from many of the crew members about Fenir. The older woman chuckled as she patiently listened to her subordinates mouth off about Fenir and his eating habits and lack of manners. While the complaints kept coming in, Hibiki had strolled his into the command area where he stopped right in front of Magno.  
  
"Hey grandma have ya seen tha new guy yet?" Asked Hibiki.  
  
"No, but from what I gather he should be in the mess hall." Said Magno.  
  
"I'll just talk to him later."  
  
"Paiway says that Fenir has no shame. Ribbit." Paiway said while her puppet popped up from behind Hibiki's left arm.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I was going to give him his clothes he stood naked in front of me like there wasn't anything wrong."  
  
"So did you enjoy looking?" Smirked BC at the discomfort coming from Paiway.  
  
"No!" Shouted Paiway as her cheeks turned pink at the memory.  
  
"Hey gang." Said Bart as he walked in.  
  
"About time you showed up, get ready to continue our course." Ordered BC.  
  
"Aye,aye." Sighed Bart as he dropped down in the Navigation chamber.  
  
"Hey were did Bart go?" Asked Fenir as he walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Ahh you're here again!" Shouted Paiway.  
  
"Hi Paiway, why did you run off like that earlier...you seemed to be bothered by something." Fenir said as he tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Ugh I'm leaving." The nurse muttered while walking out with a light blush.  
  
"Weird. Oh hey I'm Fenir." Said the youth as he turned and faced Magno.  
  
"You easily switch moods." Grinned Magno as Fenir grinned broadly.  
  
"Hey you smell really old but you don't look it." Fenir said as he narrowed his eyes at Magno curiously.  
  
"Smell?"  
  
"Yeah, I can smell that you're really old." Answered Fenir as he tapped his nose.  
  
"Fenir you're turning out to be one interesting person. Would you care to follow me please?"  
  
"Yeah but can we get some food first I'm a bit hungry still." Said Fenir as Bart nearly fell over inside the navigation chamber after overhearing what Fenir said.  
  
As Magno and Fenir left the bridge, Duero was back in the med lab trying to determine the unknown DNA stain he found by trying to match it with every known gene code for anything within the different kingdoms. Thinking that it would be hopeless he leaned back in his chair when Parfet walked up behind him. Duero turned around sensing somebody behind him and gave a small smile to the engineer as she sat down across from his while holding her laptop and a message capsule while Pyoro floated behind her.  
  
"Ahh Parfet what is it that you need?" Asked Duero.  
  
"I found this in the pod after I dismatled it a bit. I figured that it must deal with Fenir since it was unlocked when I said his name." Said the engineer.  
  
"Go ahead and play it." Said Duero as Parfet loaded the message pod into a slot on her laptop and attached some wire to Pyoro. After Parfet finished making the nessasary connections, she activated the power on her laptop as the filer began to play. Showing the face of a aged woman with wild gray hair and a white lab coat.  
  
"Ah good it's recording. My name is Guinevere Doyle. I'm a scientist from the planet Skul and the mother of the young man you've just found inside the cryo pod. If you're playing this message then undoubtedly I'll be dead. I'm sure by now that Fenir knows about my death somehow. Please take care of him in my stead, even though he looks like and have the intelligence of a bright young adult, he's naieve and easily confused like a puppy...." Said Professor Doyle calmly with a small smile.  
  
"Is he mentally handi-capped?"  
  
"I assure you that Fenir is not brain damaged in anyway but it has to do with his genetic code. Fenir was my first and only child and one that was choosen to be the subject of allowing two different genetic strains to be bonded together...."  
  
"So that's the reason why I found the different DNA strain." Said Duero.  
  
"But what could the other one be if it's not human?" Said Parfet.  
  
"..we chose to graft the DNA of a wolf into my child. The operation was a success but he began to age rapidly so in a unauthorised procedure I and another scientist were able to manipulate the DNA but we got some unexpected results. Fenir's age had became the exact opposite of a canine's meaning he would age every seven years human time and his immunse system and healing abilities were off the charts. Also his senses were greatly heightened as well as his speed and strength. Every so often under momenets of extreme distress Fenir can revert to a semi-feral state where he'll grow claws on his hands and feet, and his beastial-nature will start to become dominate in his descisions. In addition he can become a fully grown dire wolf...."  
  
"This is truly intresting, a society had managed to bind two different DNA strands together and then remanipulate them into something more." Duero nodded.  
  
"...but the process had another side affect. Fenir became highly allergic to any form of silver and a plant found on Skul called Moon Tear or Wolf's Bane, much like the werewolves of legend. The reason why I or others from Skul are not around anymore is located in a data file located on the tag located on Fenir's collar. Thank you for taking the time to watch this and may God watch over you all." Finished Professor Doyle as the video file ended.  
  
"We need to go to the captain and let her know about Fenir and to get the tag from him also, because if what I'm thinking is true then he could have information on our enemy that we don't even have yet."  
  
Meanwhile back with Fenir and Magno, the pair were tanding on the observation deck of the ship. Magno stood with the support of her cane while Fenir sat on his haunches and looked up at the older woman.  
  
"Where did you come from originally?" Asked Magno.  
  
"It's a planet called Skul. It had alot of forests and rivers and stuff like that, it was a nice place to live."  
  
"It sounds like a beautiful place to live. Fenir I heard some intersting news about you from Duero about you having two different DNA types in you, would you care to tell me anything about it?"  
  
"Uhhh...I'm a cross-breed...yeah that's it. I'm part human and part wolf."  
  
"Why would anyone do that to you?"  
  
"My Momma said it was for a experiment to see if it could work but then the army wanted to use me to fight and my Momma she...she died when these aliens attacked our planet while saving me."  
  
"Aliens?"  
  
"Yeah...I remember some of them looking like big red crabs with yellow eyes and others were made out of little cube shaped robots."  
  
"Harvesters."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The things that destroyted your planet are what we call Harvesters. They travel through space and destroy planets all the while taking a select set of organs from those that they kill."  
  
"That's wrong, why would anyone do that?"  
  
"I wish I knew child, I wish I knew."  
  
"Hey cheer up, we'll get the Harvesters one day so more planets won't have to be destroyed like that."  
  
"Fenir you're a amusing and cheerful person."  
  
"Captain...good Fenir is here with you also. Listen we viewed a message which was hidden within the cryo-pod from Fenir's mother. I learned what that he was part of an experiment where they merged the DNA of a wolf to him which was further manipulated to give him superhuman abilities."  
  
"I already know about Fenir being part wolf Duero so it's no big deal."  
  
"But Captain, his mother said he has information on the Harvesters."  
  
"Really, where is this data file Fenir?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It should be in this tag right here." Said Parfet as she reached down to Fenir to take a tag before she was bitten.  
  
"FENIR!" Shouted Duero in a mixed tone of shock and anger as the wolf-boy allowed a threatning growl to escape his throat as he clamped down harder on Parfet's arm drawing blood.  
  
"Fenir let her go now!" Ordered Magno as the boy reluctantly let go of Parfet.  
  
"What are you thinking?!" Shouted Duero.  
  
"She tried to take my tags, I was told not to let anyone touch my tags." Growled Fenir back as he croched down on all fours and looked at him.  
  
"Fenir we watched a message from your mother asking us to watch over you and that you have information that can help all of us in your tags.Honestly we're not going to harm you." Parfet winced as she gave the boy a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." Fenir apologized, while hearing the sincerity in Parfet's voice, as a sad look crossed his features while walking over to Parfet and licking the wound he inflicted as Duero's eyes flashed with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Uhh...i-i-it's alright." Stammered Parfet as she tried to stifle a giggle from Fenir licking her arm.  
  
"If you don't mind now Fenir I'm going to take your tags." Said Magno as she removed both of the tags on Fenir's collar.  
  
"I'll examine these tags to see if the have the data." Said Parfet as she took the tags from Magno.  
  
"Not until I treat that wound of yours, you might have contracted an infection." Said Duero harshly as he glared at Fenir.  
  
"Alright Duero, well I'll see you later Captain and Fenir."  
  
"Magno are they mates?" Asked Fenir as he watched the pair leave.  
  
"Mates?" Responded Magno.  
  
"Yeah cause it felt like Duero wanted to kill when I bit Parfet."  
  
"I assure you Pup that they aren't mates...not yet at least." Said Magno as she patted the young man on his head and walked out of the observation deck leaving the youth alone.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks the crew were becoming used to the mannerisms of the wolf-boy more or less. On one occasion Fenir was scolded of his eating habits by some of the women, mostly Celtic, and was placed through some 'schooling' for him to learn manners and the purpose of silverware. At the sound of the word silver, Fenir went balistic with fear and ran away from everyone and hid until he was found by Dita and Hibiki cowering underneath a bush in the Observation Deck. From that point on, the word silver was forbidden to be used within Fenir's presence and they gave the boy heavy duty plastic utensils to eat with. Also the women tried to teach him about the reason why he couldn't bathe with them after he had strolled into the baths one day and started to wash off while various other women sat and blushed, glared at his audacity, or passed out with a nosebleed in the cases of Meia, Parfet, and Celtic at the sight of the cheerful boy in the buff. Fenir didn't quite comprehend what they were talking about until BC pulled him over andexplain some differences about men and women. At the moment, the crew of the Nirvana were all gearing up for Christmas. Magno was dressed up in a Santa suit and was grining and laughing while standing on a podium as some of the crew surrounded her. Duero was inside of the medical wing painting, BC was the only one on the bridge continuing her duties. Elsewhere at the observation deck, Parfet was working on a machine while Paiway was taking pictures of Fenir whom chasing Pyoro when Dita, Hibiki, Bart, and Barnette walked in.  
  
"Hey Parfet!" Smiled Dita as she ran towards her friend.  
  
"Hey Dita but I can't talk long since I can't get this dang snow maker to work." Said Parfet as Fenir walked over to the group growing tired of chasing the Navy robot.  
  
"That's a shame, anyways I'll see you later, I still have to get Mr. Alien's present wrapped."  
  
"Hey Hibiki don't forget to get Dita something." Smirked Bart cheesily.  
  
"What?!" Exclaimed the Vangaurd pilot as the entrance opened.  
  
"Meh...Hibiki not so loud." Complained Fenir as he sat on his haunches and sniffed the air as his nose was bombarded with the sent of jasmine, "...Jura!" Exclaimed Fenir happily as he turned around and jumped onto of the woman, knocking her down, while placing his hands on her breasts to prop himself up.  
  
"Fenir..you stupid little pervert!" Growled Jura in embarassment and anger as she slapped the boy.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Fenir whimpered as his eyes became wide and glossy as tears started to fall from them.  
  
"I didn't...oh come here and stop crying." Sighed Jura as she hugged the boy and patted his head.  
  
"Why that dirty hag!" Fumed Paiway.  
  
"Hey Jura are you taking a liking to Fenir now?" Said Barnette with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"You just can't stay mad at him, especially when he gives you those big moon eyes." Said Jura as she clutched Fenir closer to her.  
  
"GACKT!" Flailed Parfet as she was covered in soot from a minor explosion.  
  
"Whoa are you alright Parfet?" Asked Bart.  
  
"Yeah, yeah but I just can't get this to work."  
  
"Hmm..." Said Fenir as he broke free of Jura and walked towards the machine Parfet was working on and began dissconnect and reconnect wires and cables .  
  
"Fenir what are you....doing?" Muttered Parfet as the machine activated with a low humming rythm as it began to spew out snow.  
  
"Fixed it!" The wolf-boy beamed.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Gaped Hibiki.  
  
"For somebody who acts so simple to be able to fix something that you couldn't and under ten seconds it's quite a slap in the face, ribbit." Said Paiway as she held he puppet up in front of her face.  
  
"I really can't believe that he could fix it that fast." Mummered Parfet.  
  
"Well he does seem to be bright, but he's still dumb."  
  
"You guys are mean." Said a teary-eyed Fenir.  
  
"Well Jura aren't you going to console Fenir?" Chided Paiway as if she was daring Jura to.  
  
"I know that I should take care of him, after all who's better than me?" Jura bragged as everyone but Fenir looked as if she lost her mind.  
  
"The Captain." Answered Paiway, Parfet, Hibiki, Barnette, and Bart while Jura just glared at them pointedly.  
  
"Well since Fenir has fixed the machine I'm ready to go eat, how about you guys?" Said Parfet.  
  
"Food?" Grinned Fenir as he started to drool.  
  
"Calm down Fenir-honey other people need to eat." Said Jura.  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"Hey Jura why don't you just breast feed him with those fat breasts of yours?" Teased Barnette.  
  
"That wasn't funny Barnette." Glared Jura.  
  
Hours later everyone minus BC were celebrating in fullswing as the countdown to Christmas began. Hibiki had managed to be cornered by Dita and the young girl gave the boy a pillow she had sewn and Hibiki gave her a mini plush doll of himself which Duero made. Silently Hibki thanked the doctor whom was at the moment conversing with Parfet and gave the engineer a painting which she took graciously. Magno was tossin preasents too and fro for the gathered crew around her and Bart was once again being used as a target of jokes while he played a game of poker with Gascogne and Barnette in the registry. Fenir was back at the observation deck when he heard somebody's foot steps approach him in the soft snow. The boy didn't even have to turn around as he was once again bombarded with the sent of jasmine.  
  
"Hey it's sure is a nice here with all the snow?" Smiled Jura as she hugged Fenir from behind.  
  
"Yeah, I really like it alot...it reminds me of the mountains back home." Said Fenir.  
  
"You know you're supposed to give something to somebody for Christmas right, well this is for you." Smiled Jura she opened a small black box to show a silver colored chain  
  
"S-S-S-silver?" Fenir stammered as his eyes widened with fear.  
  
"It's platnium see. Looks like silver but it isn't." Laughed Jura as she attached the chain to the clasp on his collar.  
  
"Thank you Jura but I don't have anything for you." Apologized Fenir.  
  
"I can think of something that could make up for it."  
  
"What is it?" Asked Fenir as Jura wrapped her arms around Fenir's shoulders and was promptly kicked away by an irrate Paiway.  
  
"Watch out there you old hag!" Fumed Paiway.  
  
"What was that for and who do you think you're calling old hag?!"  
  
"Shut up! Fenir this is for you, I've been working on this since I though that you may be cold sometimes." Blushed Paiway as she gave Fenir a high collar black cloak which was lined with red around the bottom and on the back was a off-white crescent moon.  
  
"Wow, thanks you Paiway, this is cool!" Smiled Fenir happily as he put the cloak on and fastened the top button.  
  
"You hear that, he said my gift was better." Said Paiway snidely as she gave Jura a sideways glance.  
  
"No he didn't he just said it was cool." Snorted Jura.  
  
"At least MINE was complimented!"  
  
"Be quite you little spore."  
  
"Air-headed blonde bimbo!"  
  
"Puppet using baby!"  
  
"Ug...oh...." Pai blushed as Fenir grabbed her by her shoulders and ran his tounge slide across Paiway's lips before he placed a soft kiss on them.  
  
"Wha..." Jura mummered as the wolf-boy did the exact same thing to her.  
  
"I liked both gifts alot and since I don't have a real present to give back to you I decided to show you that I appreciate you both. Well, I'm gonna go and eat some more and go to sleep, night Jura and Paiway." Smiled Fenir broadly as he croached down on all fours and ran out of the observation deck.  
  
"...That...was my first kiss..." Paiway whispered as she touched her lips.  
  
"Oh the things I'd want him to do with his tounge." Giggled Jura.  
  
"Like he'll ever do anything with you." Snapped Paiway and the girls glared daggers at eachother.  
  
"That's it you're dead!"  
  
"Bring it on blondie!" Exclaimed the nurse as she speared the Dread pilot.  
========================  
  
OMAKE-Got Milk Ad: Vandread Style  
  
"Food?" Grinned Fenir as he started to drool.  
  
"Calm down Fenir-honey other people need to eat." Said Jura.  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"Hey Jura why don't you just breast feed him with those fat breasts of yours?" Teased Barnette.  
  
"Well what a wonderful idea. Fenir-honey come have a little suckle on these!" Exclaimed Jura as she ripped off the top half of her dress casuing Hibiki and Bart to pass out with nosebleeds.  
  
"Yay!" Cheered Fenir as he started to feed like a baby while Jura held his head to her breasts firmly.  
  
"Got milk?" Said a echoing disembodied voice of a old man.  
  
"You better believe it." Giggled Jura.  
  
"Jura you slut!" Screamed Paiway and Barnette. 


	3. Madness

Wolf In Human's Clothes  
  
Chapter 3: Madness  
  
In Dreams  
  
By: Sano-kun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread at all okay folks. I lay claim to Fenir and the rest of the OC's.  
  
The days continued to pass uneventful for the crew, besides the sporadic attacks from the ocasional Harvester scouting party. The crew were all doing their daily routines on the ship when Parfet was able to decode the information listed onto Fenir's tag. After compiling the data, Parfet took it to the conference room where Magno was waiting where they loaded the disk into a reader and watched as the data began to scroll by.  
  
"Whoa this is pretty bad." Said Parfet.  
  
"This is troublesome, look at these fighters we haven't even went against yet." Sighed Magno.  
  
"Well at least it helps to know that we have something on these guys."  
  
"True but Captain I think you may want to hear about this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well a note in the data file says that the enemy learns and adapts to whomever they fight after a ceratin period and also that they can copy enemy units."  
  
"Well that's bad."  
  
Elsewhere in the ship, Dita was sitting in her room along with Paiway talking.  
  
"Dita, why do you always go after Hibiki?" Paiway asked as she closed one eye.  
  
"I..really don't know. It's like I get this feeling that I've never felt before whenever I'm around Mr.Alien. I can only guess that it's because I like how he never gives up and how adorable he is." Said Dita as elsewhere in the dining hall, Hibiki sneezed into Fenir's beef curry causing the latter to throw it at him.  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"You can too, there has to be someone whom you have stange feelings for."  
  
"I don't like Bart or Hibiki obviously and Duero, but...."  
  
"It's Fenir isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is that makes him so intresting to you?"  
  
"I don't know maybe the same reason why you're always after Hibiki. He also kissed me before ."  
  
"You kissed him before, how was it?"  
  
"It was like a mix of spicy and sweet and it was soft....but he also kissed Jura." Blushed Paiway before she clenched her fist tightly at the image of Jura.  
  
Back on the bridge Magno had arrived after her meeting with Parfet with a tired expression. As the captain got situated she was notified of a star ship ahead of the Nirvana. Thinking it was the Harvesters , her fears were put to rest as the face of a man with shocking orange hair and piercing green eyes popped up.  
  
"This is Captain Magno Vivan of the Nirvana, who are you?" Asked the captain.  
  
"You can just call me Baiten Katios and the captain of the Skul Military Ship Odin." Said Kaitos as BC raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"You say you're from Skul huh? We happen to have somebody here from Skul..." Said BC before she was cut off.  
  
"A dark-skinned brat with white hair named Fenir? Yeah I know about that little shit, we've been trailing his cryo-pod for the past ten years."  
  
"What is your purpose for Fenir?"  
  
"Just to have his head mounted on the wall of my room."  
  
"You got alot of confidence to threaten one of my crew." Half-growled Magno as she glared at Kaitos.  
  
"That and we were going to just pillage your ship but seeing as how you have a large number of women...well I guess I'll take them also seeing as how my men are desperate for some female contact."  
  
"You'll regret ever threatning us."  
  
"Old lady, I'd really love to see your best try."  
  
"Captain the Odin has launched out a number of units similar to the Van-Type in addition to a cargo ship." Said Ezra.  
  
"All Dread pilots and Hibiki launch immediately and somebody get Fenir up here now."  
  
"Captain, Fenir is already on his..."  
  
"That was fast." Commented Belvedere idly as the wolf-boy slid in on all fours.  
  
"What is it?" Panted Fenir popping up next to Magno.  
  
"It seems you have some friends from your homeworld Fenir."  
  
"Sin fighters....and that's the Odin!"  
  
"Fenir who exactly is Kaitos?"  
  
"He's a general that tried to kill me before when I was younger and he left with my planet's prototype battle ship a day before I was sent away."  
  
"We're up against a rouge soldier with a prototype ship from Skul, things just couldn't get any worse." Sighed Belevedere before the ships emergency sirens began to blare  
  
"Captain the carrier ship has somehow managed to bypass the sheilds." Said Amarone.  
  
"You had to open your mouth huh Belvedere?" Grumbled Bart.  
  
Everyone whom were left on the Nirvana were each readying for the imminant breach from the their enemy whom have just told them that they were rouge military agents from Skul. Soon a red glow started to form in the hull as several Shock Troops burst their way into the ship and sprung their attack. The battle wasn't going as smoothly as some of the crew were dragged away screaming by the men after being loaded with tranquilizers. Within minutes a large portion of the defense foce was injured heavily or in the process of being abducted. Back on the bridge BC was trying to relay orders to everyone when a call from Paiway popped up.  
  
"Captain we can't hold out much longer down here!"  
  
"Just keep it together Paiway."  
  
"But Captain..oh no they're here..." Was all that Paiway could say as the vid-link was filled with static nulling the view yet the audio still worked allowing the bridge crew to listen intently to what was happening to everyone in the medical wing. The screams began increase in intensity as the sounds of struggle were heard before everything went silent.  
  
"Paiway?" Whined Fenir.  
  
"Fenir...it's no use they have her." Said Magno.  
  
"I-I-I'll kill them...I swear I'll kill them all..." Growled the young man as his hair began to get longer and darken slightly while covering his eyes. His already impressive fangs grew till they were able to be seen protruding over his bottom lip and his nails became over a inch long and incedibly sharp.  
  
"What...what happened to him?" Gasped Amarone.  
  
'Such rage...so this his beastial nature unleashed...I can't help but be scared at seeing him like this.' Thought BC as she looked at Fenir's now gold on red eyes.  
  
"FENIR CALM DOWN!" Shouted Magno as the boy turned his angry gaze upon her causing the old woman to get shivers down her spine.  
  
"Shut it." Seethed Fenir as he stalked his was out of the bridge while tossing his cloak off.  
  
Out in the dogfight, the Dread team and Hibiki were doing a a great job of dealing with the Sin mechs. Taking the lead, Hibiki drew both of his mech's swords and cleaved a X-pattern through a Sin fighter which was tailing a very distresed Jura tightly. Meia was zipping around the enemy units with her Dreads more advanced maneuverabilty and speed, confusing the Sin pilots alowing them to become easy targets for fire from Barnette and Dita.  
  
"Heh, these guys ain't nothing." Smirked Hibiki as he threw his blades through a Sin.  
  
"No kidding." Jura said.  
  
"But weren't you being chased around by them earlier?" Said Barnette as Jura silently fumed.  
  
"Hey I was only luring them so Hibiki could take them out!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well Hibiki we only have a few more Sins to deal with, let's combine so we can take them out and get back to the Nirvana."  
  
"Yeah, this'll be a piece of cake!"  
  
"Hibiki we need your and the girls assistance immediatley back on the ship." Said BC as her face appeared on hi vid-link.  
  
"What?! Can't you see that we're in the middle of something here?" Hibiki snapped.  
  
"The others can take care of them without you but you're needed now."  
  
"Why?" Meia asked.  
  
"Fenir has gone crazy."  
  
"What do mean?" Piped Dita with concern.  
  
"Listen it's a long story that I'll explain later, just get back here now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Back inside the Nirvana, the halls were coated crimson as Fenir held no hesitation in slaying any of the Skul army men he came across. The boy continued on his mini death march when he heard a scream and laughter coming from a room ahead of him. He peeked through the slightly opene door to see a pair of soldiers sexual assaulting one of the missing bridge member. One of them whom held a frightened Celtic down on the cold metal floors as another forced her legs apart and began to insert his fingers into her vagina. The bridge bunny could only scream and cry as her attackers continued their assault.  
  
"Heh, check this out George this girl is so tight, obviously a virgin." Chuckled the trooper as he continued to play around with Celtic's sex.  
  
"Cool Loki, I wonder if she's any good with that mouth of her's?" Said the other man as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard-on.  
  
"No...s-s-stop..." Cried Celtic as she bit her lips.  
  
"She says to stop when she really means go on." Smirked Loki as he ripeed away Celtic's shirt and bra.  
  
"Come on baby, this isn't gonna hurt you at all." Laughed George before a arm was shoved through his chest spraying bits of bone, blood, and flesh over the room.  
  
"George..." Whimpered the man in fear as he backed up as he watched his comrade get ripped in half covering the room in even more gore.  
  
"Heh...you ready to die?" Fenir said sadistically as he threw the halves of George towards the man cowering in the corner.  
  
"No...you can't be him... you can't be 809-FNR!" Panicked the man as he noticed the collar around Fenir's neck.  
  
"You're right, I'm not 809-FNR...I'm Fenir!"  
  
Celtic closed her eyes tightly as the mans screams echoed throughout the ship. After the screaming had died Celtic gazed upon the newly headless corpse and then at Fenir whom had the man's head clamped securely in his mouth with the spinal cord still attached. Celtic haunched over and vomited right then and there as the wolf-boy let the head drop from his jaws. Fearfully she backed away from Fenir expecting the worse when she flet the boy's bloodied hands clamp down on her soulder.  
  
"P-p-p-please don't kill me." Celtic said as tears bean to fall down her face and mix with the blood which covered it.  
  
"I don't harm my pack." Said Fenir as he walked away from the shell shocked teen.  
  
As Fenir continued to kill, inside the hangar the Skul forces were loading women back into their transport ship all the while laughing and cracking jokes about how much fun they were going to be. One of the men walked in holding a struggling Paiway.  
  
"Hey boys we have a live one here!" Said the soldier as he lifted Paiway up for everyone to see.  
  
"Hey she's too young man just toss her back." Sighed another.  
  
"So, we're supposed to get women so I got her. Sure she ain't gots no tits and her pussy won't be able to take anything but give her a few years and she'll be right. Besides she has such a pretty mouth that she can use till she grows."  
  
"Let me go!" Wailed Paiway.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up bitch." Said her captor as he backhanded her.  
  
"We're in charge here woman so get used to this rule: The only time we want you to open your mouth is to suck our dicks."  
  
"Speaking of that I'm in the mood for a bj myself right now." Said one soldier as the others started to laugh.  
  
"Heh you've always been in the mood for anything involving a woman so you want to get at it now?"  
  
"She's the only one up."  
  
'Oh no...somebody help me...' Thought Paiway before a ear-splitting scream caught her attention.  
  
"Hey buddy, ever seen a wolf when it's pack is threatend?" Barked Fenir as he tossed a slashed up corpse towards the gathered soldiers while licking and smearing the blood on his face.  
  
"No way..." Gasped a soldier as he concentrated on Fenir.  
  
"F-Fenir?" Paiway shuddered as she looked into Fenir's eyes.  
  
"It's that damn werewolf!" Shouted one man as he loaded a clear clip loaded with silver bullets.  
  
"Silver clips, you were expecting me now were you?" Fenir said as the soldiers began to fire silver rounds at him, each shot missing their mark as the boy leapt around the breached section of the hangar as if he was a superball until the resounding echoes of empty clips rang through the air, "Now I believe it's my turn."  
  
As before a bloodbath ensued in the hangar as Fenir lept towards one man whom was trying to reload his weapon desperatly as the wolf-boy came down on him with a hard cross slash across neck leaving it to dangle on the body by a piece of undamaged skin. Most of those whom stil had managed to hold to their courage drew their knives and ran towards the boy. Fenir lasily doged each attack when he felt a burning sensation on his chest. Looking down Fenir saw that he sported a new wound and that it was smoking slightly. Growling, he realised that the men were using knives crafted out of silver and without a moments hesitation, Fenir ran through the ranks slashing with his claws rendering many of the men to be torn in half or headless. In a matter of seconds only the soldier whom was holding Paiway was left standing.  
  
"Heh...did you just piss yourself?" Grinned Fenir baring his fangs.  
  
"P-please man d-d-d-don't kill me I was only fooling." Begged the soldier as he released Paiway.  
  
"Sure you were."  
  
"I promise I'll let the girls go alright!"  
  
"Hmmmm, sounds good but I think killing you would be better." Smirked the boy as his mind was getting more clouded by bloodlust.  
  
"FENIR PLEASE STOP IT!" Shouted Paiway causing Fenir to halt.  
  
"Paiway..."  
  
"Fenir there's been too much killing aleady, so stop it please."  
  
"I have to make them pay...I have too."  
  
"Nothing good will come from this Fenir please calm down."  
  
"Momma, help me please...anyone ..." Cried the wolf-boy as he reverted back to his normal state while falling to his knees.  
  
"What..." Said the soldier before he was pierced by a laser beam which passed its way through his skull.  
  
"Good lord this is a mess." Gaged Hibiki as Meia stood next to him.  
  
"This is going to take a while to clean up." Said a queasy looking Jura while Dita threw up causing the blonde beauty to mimick her friend.  
  
"Did Fenir really do all this?" Whispered Meia as she and the others looked down to see Paiway trying to comfort Fenir.  
  
"Shh Fenir it's going to be fine, I promise." Said Paiway as she hugged Fenir.  
  
"Paiway I'm a monster, I killed them in anger. I'm no better than they are." Said Fenir as he shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"No you are. You fought because you were worried about all of us..."  
  
"But what if I go crazy try to kill again?"  
  
"You won't because I'm...no all of us are here for you. Even though you've only been here for a few weeks we all care about you." Whispered Paiway as she held onto Fenir tightly.  
  
"She has a point you know." Said Jura as she placed a hand on Fenir's head before retracting it back and shaking a nice amount of blood off.  
  
Everyone." Said Fenir as he looked at everyone.  
  
"Fenir smile...I know you didn't want too but you did it because it was really the only solution you instinctly knew to do in order to save everyone on board." Said Dita.  
  
"Thanks...everyone." Said Fenir soflty.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just next time don't be so messy when you do decide to fight again." Hibiki sighed as a stray liver fell on his head. 


	4. Feelings

Wolf In Human's Clothes  
  
Chapter 4: Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread at all okay folks. I lay claim to Fenir and the rest of the OC's.  
  
On the bridge of the Odin, Kaitos could only stare silently as he watched his fighters getting outclassed by the Nirvana's Dread teams. Katios was about to order to his helmsman to begin a barrage on the ship when his navigator turned to him. It was a boy no older than twelve with pale skin, and bright red hair and eyes. The boy wore a pair of gray shorts and a over-sized fatigue jacket and he a bandanna covering the lower half of his face.  
  
"What is it Puck?" Said Kaitos  
  
"Uh Captain we're picking up some readings coming towards this location." Puck stated emotionlessly as he looked at his console.  
  
"Don't tell me it's the enemy again."  
  
"Well captain, yes it is, they're also being accompanied by a mother ship. The scanner says that they'll be upon this area within a few days."  
  
"Damn it all to hell...Fenir'll have to wait. All right everyone get back to the ship on the double, raid team...."  
  
"The bio-readings say that they're all dead sir." Said Pike.  
  
"Damn that little freak...let's just get out of here now!"  
  
"Aye-aye. You heard the captain, let's get out of here now people." Said Pike as he went to planning out quardenants for their escape.  
  
'I swear I'll kill that damned wolf some day, I swear." Thought Kaitos biterly.  
  
Back on the Nirvana....  
  
"The enemy is withdrawing." Said Ezra as she looked at her console.  
  
"Hey crone something came up so I'll postpone this little fight of ours. Ciao bitches!" Spat Kaitos over the vid-link as his ship began to fly away.  
  
"What a asshole." Snorted Amarone.  
  
"No kidding, he's even worse than Bart." Sighed Belvedere.  
  
"Just what's so bad about me?!" Wailed Bart.  
  
"Alot of things"  
  
"You guys are so mean."  
  
"Captain." Greeted Meia as she appeared on the comm.  
  
"Meia is everything okay down there?" Asked Magno.  
  
"Let's just say we're going to need alot of stain remover." Said Meia as she showed the captain the hangar.  
  
"It was Fenir." Magno stated more than asked.  
  
"Yes, he's calmed down now and the women are starting to come too."  
  
"Alright Meia, make sure that the crew get some rest after they go and see Duero." Ordered Magno.  
  
"Captain you know something we don't about Fenir?"  
  
"Meia that's something you don't need to know."  
  
"Captain we have a right to know the truth about him if he's to remain here with us."  
  
"Aunty it's all right, you can tell them all." Said Fenir as his face popped up on the vid-link.  
  
"Are you sure that you want them to know the truth Fenir?" Asked Magno with a hint of uncertainty.  
  
"Yes, they do need to know about me."  
  
"Since Fenir says it's fine I'll tell you. He is the result of a science experiment bonding the DNA of a human and a wolf giving him abilities far beyond us. The military of Skul wanted to use him as a weapon but he was sent away from the planet by his mother whom was the one whom worked on experimenting on him when they were attacked by the Harvesters."  
  
"So he's not even a true human." Said a random crew member.  
  
"If he wasn't human then he wouldn't have reacted how he did when he thought Paiway would be lost."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing, Fenir will be staying with us and we are going to respect him for protecting us."  
  
"Yes captain."  
  
Back in the hanger...  
  
"Fenir-honey why don't you come and get cleaned up now." Said Jura as she patted Fenir's back.  
  
"You're right, I am a bit messy." Grinned Fenir.  
  
"Well I'll scrub your back for you." Said Paiway before Jura dropped an elbow on her head.  
  
"No you won't, you're too young for him." Snapped the blonde while everyone looked on with curiosity.  
  
"And you're too old!" Paiway retorted.  
  
"Why don't you both do it?" Asked Fenir causing both girls to stop squabling.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." Said the girls as the both latched onto one of his arms and walked out while at the same time glaring at eachother.  
  
"If love makes people this crazy I don't want nothing to do with it." Said Meia dryly while turning to Hibiki.  
  
"What are ya talking about this time?" Hibiki asked as a complete digestive tract fell on him followed by a lung fillet.  
  
"Ewww you need to get a bath also Mr.Alien, come on let's go." Said Dita as she grabbed Hibiki and took off with him.  
  
"Ugg why me."  
  
Everybody spent the next few days cleaning up the ship from Fenir's mess. Since then a majority started to look at the cheerful boy with a hint of awe, fear, and gratiouness whenever they were in contact with him. At the moment Hibiki was once more playing a game of cards against Gascogne and losing badly.  
  
"Heh, you loose again Hibiki." Smiled Gascogne.  
  
"Damnit Gascogne I'll beat ya in this next game."  
  
"Sure you will." Said the registry cheif as she began to deal out cards once more.  
  
"Hey Mr.Alien!" Greeted Dita as she glomped Hibiki.  
  
"What is it now?" Grumbled Hibiki  
  
"I want you to come with me."  
  
"Not right now I'm busy trying to win right now."  
  
"Hibiki you know you're not going to win." Said Gascogne.  
  
"Well then beat this, two pairs!" Cheered Hibiki as he threw down his hands.  
  
"Royal Flush." Said Gascogne tiredly as she held up her hand.  
  
"Aww damnit ya have ta be cheating!"  
  
"Nope, you're just a really bad at cards."  
  
"Damn...I'm done for now."  
  
"Come again Hibiki."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Mr.Alien why don't you come with me right now?" Smiled Dita.  
  
"I don't want to damnit! Just leave me the hell alone." Shouted Hibiki as he stormed off leaving a slightly teary Dita and a annoyed Gascogne behind.  
  
Fenir was once more in the observation deck lying against a tree. The youth was thinking about his battle with the soldiers from Skul from a few days before and back to his first run in with Kaitos. Fenir let his thought drag on until they started to focus on his most recent ones of the Nirvana. He thought of those he considered close to himself and how he'd react if he ever lost them unless he fought. Fenir huffed at the thought of fighting but while looking up a a colorful nebula above the ship beforehe heard the sound of the metal doors opening.  
  
"Oh hey Hibiki." Said Fenir as his nose twitched as he caught the scent of oil and rice.  
  
"Hey Fenir." Said Hibki as he took a seat next to Fenir.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?" Asked Fenir as he stared hard at Hibki.  
  
"No...I mean yes...damn you and those eyes of yours." Muttered Hibiki as Fenir laughed at him.  
  
"So what's wrong Hibiki?"  
  
"It's Dita again."  
  
"What's so bad about Dita, she's nice and always makes a ton of food for us."  
  
"It's just her attitude, I mean every moment she's all over me. 'Mr.Alien let's combine!' or 'Mr.Alien come with me here.' Bah I'm getting sick of it."  
  
"I think that Dita likes you."  
  
"That much is obvious."  
  
"No I mean like she wants to be with you type like."  
  
"Ohh...I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"I don't know what I'm talking about either," Said Fenir sheepishly as Hibiki fell over, "but maybe you should give her a chance."  
  
"Maybe you're right but what are you going to do with Paiway and Jura?"  
  
"I don't know, but I just feel that they're alright so I won't do anything but go along with whatever happens."  
  
"Everyone prepare for battle!" Echoed BC's voice over the comm as the Nirvana's warning sirens were blaring loudly.  
  
"About damn time I can go out and take out some frustration."  
  
"Eh...you want me to come to you? Alright I will." Fenir whispered as his ears twitched.  
  
"Hey Fenir where are you going?" Asked Hibiki as he watched Fenir run past him.  
  
"Pexis called me, I have to go."  
  
"What?"  
  
Everyone was going balistic over the attacks that were begining to rock the ship. In the Pexis reactor, Fenir was holding onto the side of the railing as the ship was shook hard from an attack from a Spreader ship causing the wolf-boy to growl deeply as he tried to make his way to Parfet and the rest of the engineers when another attack rattled the Nirvana once more sending Fenir falling into the Pexis below. In the monitoring room of engineering, Parfet stared in shock as she saw Fenir's body fall directly into the Pexis.  
  
"Fenir!" Shouted Parfet.  
  
"What happened Parfet?" Asked another engineer.  
  
"It's Fenir he fell into the Pexis when that last attack hit."  
  
"Oh this is just great, what else could go..."  
  
"Don't even finish that statement." Muttered another engineer as she slapped her hand over the others face.  
  
Fenir opened his eyes to find himself floating in a sea of of aqua. Looking around for any trace of the crew before a low tune caught his attention. Turning his head to his right, the wolf-boy could only gasp as he saw a mirror image of himself walking calmly towards him. Looking closely at the other him, he noticed that it's hair was much longer and darker than his, also that it's fangs were sticking out over his bottom lip. Fenir having digested the image realized that it was him in his feral state.  
  
"809-FNR, genetics project of Skul Military to create a series of soldiers that are specifically made for certain terrain in battle." Said Feral Fenir as he stood in front of Fenir.  
  
"I'm not a project! My name is Fenir Doyle." Protested Fenir.  
  
"You're a monster kid."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Then what's your purpose, who do you fight for, who would you die for?" Growled Feral Fenir as he grabbed Fenir by the throat.  
  
"I-I fight for the Nirvana and her crew, I want to have a family."  
  
"Who would you die for?!"  
  
"Jura and Paiway."  
  
"Do you love them?" Smirked Feral Fenir as he set his counterpart down.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Kid don't lie to yourself, you do but you're just too damn naieve to do anything."  
  
"I do...yeah I do love them but what now?"  
  
"Heh, you're gonna get your DNA screwed with a bit more." Was all Feral Fenir said as they were both covered in a blinding flash of light.  
====================   
OMAKE-Bathtime! Guest Starring: Maito Gai  
  
"Fenir-honey why don't you come and get cleaned up now." Said Jura as she patted Fenir's back.  
  
"You're right, I am a bit messy." Grinned Fenir.  
  
"Well I'll scrub your back for you." Said Paiway when the lights cut off and then back on to reveal the hangar had been replaced with a lavish open aired bath which he was in with no sight of Jura or Paiway...let alone anyone else for that matter.  
  
"What?" Was all Fenir could say before a small blush spread across his face as he felt something tugging at his...best friend. After a few minutes as a fully nude Jura emerged from in front of him wiping her lips and gulping loudly.  
  
"The Royal Penis is clean King Fenir." Smiled Jura as she wrapped her arms around Fenir.  
  
"Uh thank you?"  
  
"Hey Fenir it's my turn." Said a silky voice behind him.  
  
"How did you get all...big?" Was all that Fenir could say at the sight of an older and naked Paiway.  
  
"Training with him." Smirked Paiway as she pointed behind her to show....Maito Gai, complete with Nice Guy Pose Action!  
  
"The Explosion of Youth will never cease to fail!" Gai said dramatically as his teeth when full tilt bling-bling without any gold, platnium, or diamonds.  
  
"Maito Gai why are you here?" Asked Jura.  
  
"Owed Magno a favor, anyways I'll be off! DYNAMIC EXIT!" Said Gai as he flew away with a flying kick which conected with the head of a peeping Kaitos sending him flying away like a rag doll.  
  
"Well..that was odd." Fenir said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, but back to scrubbing our little love wolf!" Grinned Paiway as she and Jura glomped Fenir. ===================================  
  
A.N.-Had ta pay homage to Ryu Gunslinger on that Bart joke. Anyways since it's time I've tallied it all up and it seems as if it's a tie with Jura and Paiway. So that's the coupling! Jura/Fenir/Paiway! Meh anyways thanks for all the reviews ya'll. Also I got a list of crossover challenges for some folks if you want to do them.  
  
Ranma 1/2 and Oh! My Goddess: I know there's a buncha them floating around but it'd be nice to see another with the exception that the story focuses on Ryouga instead of Ranma. Also don't hook Ryouga up with any of the Nerima girls...or guys or any guy for that matter.  
  
Vandread and Gundam Wing/SEED/SEED:ASTRAY/SEED:DESTINY: Only seen two so far of this type of fic with Gundam. One sucked and the other was alright. If you do one on Wing then carry out a running gag with everyone thinking Duo and Quatre are girls when they first meet.  
  
Naruto: Alright for this no yaoi. There's a shitload of them, anyway the story should be au type story with the Forth being alive while Naruto is still a cut up even though his Pops is still kicking. Pairings have to be a Naruto/Temari or a Naruto/Way Younger Tsunade (How you make her revert back to 12-13 years is up to you as long as it isn't her age genjutsu.) Also no Naruto running away and plotting to destroy Kohona, those are really annoying and most aren't well done anyways and they all follow the same formula.  
  
Fullmetal Alchemist/Anything: As before no yaoi. A crossover of any manga, anime, book, etc. series of your choice, and pairings are up to you. Only other rule is that you have to have Ed threaten somebody by saying he'll transmogrify his automail arm into something unconventional and make them his bitch. 


End file.
